Whatever You Desire
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: "Not many people understand what its like to be caged by a force that is so small."He showed me his lamp."I understand,more than you could know."I replied. "How? you are not bound by anything." "Sometimes you cant see the cage that holds you."G/OC
1. Guilt of Desires

**A/N:**** Well this is officially my fist Aladdin fanfic! Hurray!**

**Ok well, I do owe a special thanks to: ****Angel Protectress.**** Thank you so much for letting me use the Dono ab Desiree** **for this story! And for everyone else, check out her story: Unwanted, in Hellboy fanfiction it is truly amazing!**

**And a BIG thanks to ****Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain**** for editing this story. Without you fixing up my mistakes I don't know what I would do!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Aladdin or any characters from the movies. I also do not own the legend of the Dono ab Desiree that belongs to ****Angel Protectress****. The****only thing I own is my OC.**

**Summary: ****There is a new girl in Agrabah that has Genie's attention, and Mozenrath is after her! A legend that is older than Genie himself is about to be revealed, showing that sometimes you can't see the cage that holds you. Genie/OC**

**Prologue**

"Asha, you need to take a break. I understand that after what happened yesterday you feel the need to…to…" My best friend Alexandria, or Dria as I call her, was at a loss for words.

"To do research?" I offered.

Dria raised her eyebrow. "I was going to say 'shut yourself away from the world', but research works too."

I just starred at her blank-faced and continued to read the leather-bound book on my lap. Dria sat down in the chair next to me and glanced at the book for a moment, before turning her attention to me.

"Did you find anything new?" She asked.

I let a groan escape my lips. No doubt from frustration and pure exhaustion from the previous night. "No, it is just the same story over and over again with just minor details changing. Nothing is useful!"

"What is different this time?" Dria asked with an indifferent tone.

"This time she actually had a romantic relationship with the genie." I replied putting the book back in its proper place on the self.

"Well that's good; maybe she actually loved the genie back. That way…" I held my hand up to stop her.

"It also said that she did that because it was just another way to use him." I sank back into my chair. "It is useless Dria, I'm stuck with this. And it's because of me that last night I…" It was Dria's turn to cut me off.

"You listen to me, Asha Melanie Brunch." She said in a tone that would make a mother jealous, "It in NO WAY was your fault. Last night was a freak accident and in no way did you have control over the situation." Her tone softened "Please stop blaming yourself; I know it's hard to get rid of the guilt, but you need to stop brooding. Can you smile for me? I'll pay for the stitches"

I took a deep breath and managed to give a small smile.

"You know, with a tone like that you put my mother to shame." I replied sarcastically "Look, I know you're right here," I pointed to my head "but I can't accept it here." I placed my hand over my heart.

Dria walked up to me and swept me into a hug.

"Its going to be okay, you'll figure it out. But you can't shut yourself away from the world, can you promise me that?"

"Yes." I replied

"Yes what?" she urged

"Yes I promise not to shut myself off from the world."

Dria gave me a satisfied smile. "And I'm holding you to that." She poked my forehead. "Now lets get out of here, I had enough of research for one lifetime."

I followed her out the door and started heading towards my car. I was about halfway there when a familiar overwhelming feeling came over me.

"So Asha what movie do you want to see? I mean I really don't care-" I cut her off.

"Get in the car!" I made a mad dash for the door, but was cut short.

******

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" A dark sadistic voice hummed in my ear.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I turned around and my hand made contact with his face.

He was a very pale man. No emotions showed in his face, but I knew in my heart that he was pure evil. He was dressed in a cloak and turban; at first sight you would think he was Arabic, but his skin was way too pale. Other than the red imprint made on his face via my hand, I would think he was a corpse.

"I would never expect a _slave _to be so disrespectful." He said in a disgusted tone. "I am Mozenrath, and I am your new master."

I cringed away from him, knowing exactly what he wanted and how he intended to get it.

"Get away from her you creep!" Dria yelled approaching Mozenrath.

Mozenrath easily disposed of her, knocking her against the ground with some sort of bolt coming from his hands.

He turned his attention back to me, a menacing look in his eyes."Now you listen to me very carefully, I desire for you to get me, your friend and yourself to Agrahba now!" His eyes became dark, his malice and his hatred showed through his façade to charm and elegance.

The pain in my chest increased; there was no stopping it now. No matter how hard I tried to resist I had to obey. Suddenly a large glowing sphere came out of my chest; I took it in my hands and made it fly into Mozenrath. "_I'm so sorry"_ were the last words I thought before a bright light engulfed the three of us.

I felt myself fall to the ground, and continue my plummet downwards rolling and flailing like a skier fall down a hill. When I finally came to a stop I realized that; one, it was hot and two, sand was everywhere.

"Dria! Dria!" I yelled.

"Asha!" I heard Dria yell back. I turned my body around to see her running towards me, falling every two seconds. When she reached me she pulled me into a death-trap hug.

"Cant breathe…" I just barley made out.

Dria pulled away looking embarrassed. "Sorry. So where are we?"

"Agrahba. That guy wanted me to bring us all here."

"Where is that guy?" Dria asked, looking around the sand dunes.

I let the mischievous smile rest on my lips. "He never said specifically that he wanted us to come here together."

"I love your quick thinking!"

"Good, because now I'm thinking that we should make our way to the city and look for a place to stay. We most certainly can't stay here during the night." I said

"But where is the city?" Dria asked. My only reply was to turn her head in the right direction. "Oh, where the rather large palace is. I knew that."

"Come on, let's get going." I got up on my feet and made my way towards the palace.

"Or instead of walking, I can desire us to get there now?" She asked hopeful.

"Dria… you know why I can't do that!" I said a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry, I know. Okay well we better get going now, before we loose daylight."

Dria made her way down the sand dune, and we both started the long walk towards Agrahba.

I couldn't help but hope that we got there before that creep did.

**A/N: Well there you have the first chapter! More will come, and please review!**


	2. Marketplace of Dominos

**A/N: Okay well here is the next chapter! I know it took very long for me to update, but life sometimes gets in the way. But without further adieu… here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Aladdin if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. But I do own Asha and Dria!**

**Big thanks to****Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain****for editing this chapter. I know you waited so long for this chapter, so here it is!**

**Angel Protectress:****Thanks! I'm glad that I got the powers right, I wasn't sure if I would describe them correctly.**

**IAmYourPhobia:****Thanks for the review!I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Whatever Girl:****I can't give anything away! But the answers you seek will be answered eventually I promise! Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Market Place of Dominoes**

Darkness overcame the sky by the time we reached the city walls. The stars, clearly visible do to the lack of electricity in Agraba, created a beautiful display of the natural form of the world.

"It's beautiful…" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I can't get over the palace. Not only is it big, it looks magnificent in the night." Dria said next to me, clearly lost in thought.

We continued to walk, on what seemed to be the main road, for almost fifteen minutes until we found an inn. It was a mud and brick building with cracks like spider webs, weaving in beautiful patterns along the walls. It was run down, and the structure of the building did not gain any of my trust, but it would do for one night.

When we stepped inside the inn, we were immediately welcomed by a heavily accented male voice.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" he said.

"Do we have any money?" Dria asked

"I have… twenty in Canadian. But I highly doubt they would accept that here." I joked dryly

"So we would have to find another way to pay… how about we trade? You know barter system?" she asked me. "I don't have much on me; the only thing worth anything is my necklace, but…" Dria drifted off in silence.

That necklace is the last thing she had of her Dad. He gave it to her for her seventeenth birthday; she loved it when she first saw it. The necklace itself is simple, yet elegant. It is an octagonal cut ruby with a diamond on top, and white gold for the framing and chain.**(picture on my profile)**She thanked her Dad one-hundred times that day for her gift. Then unfortunately her Dad died two weeks later from a head on car collision.

Dria's world completely fell apart after she had heard what happened. She was put on medication for depression, and fell into an anorexic state because she wouldn't eat. The only thing I could do was support her as best I could in that rough year. It has been three years since then and Dria is no longer on medication for her depression or anorexia.

"I would never, under good conscience, let you get rid of your necklace. We will figure out payment when we get to it." I told her in a reassuring tone.

Just then, a small Arabic man with a very large nose came out of the back room. He was carrying two large boxes, of what seemed to be little "nick-knack" items. He looked up from the counter and smiled at me and Dria.

"Ahhh, foreigners. We do not get many travelers in this area. This is a joyous occasion indeed! Well this inn is always accepting to the weary traveler, where about are you from?" the inn keeper asked.

"Across the sea." I replied lying off the top of my head. Dria gave me a questionable look, but soon realized what I was doing. "We wish to stay in your inn, if there is any room."

"Yes, yes. There is always room at this inn! Now for you I see two beds with a washroom… and would you like a kitchenette? It is a very good price!" the Arabic man said

Dria and I shook our heads.

"Okay, fine, just two beds with a washroom. Now how long will you be staying?"

"Just for the night, we will be gone by the morning." I told him.

"Where will we go?" Dria whispered in my ear.

"I'll explain later." I whispered back.

"Okay, for just one night that would be three sultanas. Are you sure you just want to stay one night? We have a discount; stay three nights and you get a free camel!" the sales man urged

I tried to say no but I was interrupted.

"Or, we have just received a large shipment of child baskets made out of grass!" he pulled one out of the boxes he brought out earlier. He placed it on his back and put a child's doll inside of it. "See, it is very sturdy and the child is completely safe…." The doll broke through the bottom of the basket, and its limbs went flying off as it hit the hard floor. "It broke!"

I interrupted him this time. "Can you please…?"

"But wait… wait! We also have old spice body wash! Do you really want your man smelling like a woman?" He continued on.

He was about to say something else but it was Dria who interrupted this time.

"Look, we do not care for any of your crap! All we want is a room for the night, just two beds and a washroom! That's it that's all! Now we do not have any sultanas, but I do have these very valuable white gold and diamond earrings, they should be enough to pay for a room for ONE NIGHT!" Dria let all of her anger out. If there was one thing Dria hated most, it was a pushy salesman.

She gave the man her earrings and he inspected them with a magnifying glass. "Yes…Yes they are very valuable; they will be enough to pay for the room. But are you sure…?"

"Yes we are absolutely positive! Now can you please tell us where the room is?" Dria asked in an infuriated and impatient tone.

The inn keeper, looking a little scared and bewildered, just pointed towards the hall. "Three down and to the right."

"Thank you!" Dria yelled back as she dragged me towards the room.

The room itself was not that impressive. Just two beds and a washroom, there was no other furniture or decorative features, but it was good enough for one night. I was completely and utterly exhausted, and so was Dria, I went and sat down on the nearest bed and turned to Dria.

"Okay, so what was that back at the main desk? That was more than just a hatred of pushy salesmen." I asked.

"Well yes, it was my hatred of pushy salesmen, but more than that… I really have to pee! Now where is that washroom?" She said as she bolted to the bathroom door.

I burst out laughing and nearly fell on the floor. Who wouldn't? After the laughing subsided, and Dria's bladder level lowered, we both drifted off into a restless and uncomfortable sleep.

...

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to get up. And from the looks of things... neither did Dria. Dria had herself tangled up in the blankets of her bed, to the point where she looked like a caterpillar in its cocoon.

Just like Dria, I didn't want to get out of bed, but I didn't want to stay in bed either. The sun was just over the horizon, and already the temperature was blazing with heat.

I don't know why, but it reminded me of my Bio class, when the teacher was talking about climates...

"Desert climates have high temperatures because there is less humidity in the air. This also causes the rather cold nights." My teacher Mr. Austin used to say.

That was three years ago.

"Having a trip down memory lane?" Dria brought me out of my day dream. She was still wrapped up in her blankets; however she did manage to poke an arm out.

"I would, but I can't pay the admition fee." I said as a joke. Dria didn't respond and just continued to stare. "It was a joke."

"I know, but it sounded to... I don't know, literal." She said trying to search her mind for a fitting word. Dria fell into a reserved silence. A pain started to tug in my chest, one that over the years I grew familiar with.

"Dria, I know you want to forget. Sometimes I do to, but it's our struggles in life that make us stronger." I tried to explain.

"How?" she asked

"How what?"

"How do you go on day to day, with such a positive outlook on life?" Dria asked as she wiped a tear off her face.

"I have a positive attitude because I know it's no use to be angry, or sad. We were dealt a certain deck of cards, and yeah ours suck, but I have learnt that you have to go with what you're dealt. You, the both of us, have come such a long way. You need to be proud of that… I am." I said as I wiped another tear of Dria's face. "Now, we need to get up and get ready. We should explore Argahba today; see if we can trade to get money or new clothes because we stand out."

Dria managed to get herself untangled in the catastrophe of her bed sheets. "Why are we not going home?"

"I don't think we should. That Mozenrath character knew where we lived and knows what I am. I don't want to chance going home and him being there. If we just stay out of trouble and stay out of sight I think this place could be fun!" I explained.

"So we are treating this as a vacation?" I nodded my head. "Yes! I always wanted a vacation in the desert!"

"I knew you did. Well get up and ready because we are going exploring!" I said eccentrically.

...

By the time we made it out to the market place- after asking many people for directions- it was mid-day and the sun was at its hottest. There were stands everywhere, people selling jewelry, fruit, and meat, anything you can think of! Dria was amazed to say the least, and I was shocked. Such life and vibrancy emitted from each stand, the people gathered around listening, chatting and bargaining. Chaotic, yes. Insanity, yes. But it was better than going to the convenient store and looking like a zombie while going through the aisles.

"We have seedless grapes! Seedless grapes and raisins!" A salesman said to me.

"Oh, no thank you." Dria and I said to the man. I stopped where I was. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just people's desires. There's so many." I said taking a deep breath.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Come, let's just-"

"No! I'm fine; really I think it's getting better." I cut in. the last thing I wanted to do was ruin her fun, or our 'vacation'.

She looked at me concerned, but after realizing she was not going to talk me out of it, she dropped the subject.

We continued walking down the street, as best as we could due to the amount of people, and looked at the items each stand was selling.

"Apples! Apples for sale! The brightest red and the most Juicy!" A barter yelled into the street.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry now!" Dria complained. "Do you want an apple?"

"We have no money." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but we could trade again. I have this bracelet, it's worth money."

"You bought that at the dollar store." I said unimpressed as I followed her to the table.

"How do you know that?" She asked

"I was there when you bought it." I told her simply.

"Okay fine, but they don't know that." She motioned to the barter. "Just let me try. I know you are hungry too. I can practically hear your stomach."

I didn't try to stop her as she went up to the barter, she was right I was hungry. I stayed back to the left of the table, trying to get out of the way of the hustling people. If Dria needed me she would call me over. The overwhelming feelings of desires were still weighing down on my chest, but they were bearable.

But then an argument began behind me, and the pain in my chest worsened. I couldn't concentrate, and I placed my fist over my heart. I could hear the argument escalate; the two men began a fist fight. They moved towards me, but I wasn't fast enough, one of the men pushed me into the apple stand.

The apples fell off the table and made their way down the hill of the market place. As they made their way down, several people fell including a vendor with a wagon cart.

"Are you okay Asha?" Dria asked me as she helped me up. I just nodded my head, unable to reply.

The cart made its way down the hill, knocking people down and wreaking havoc in the streets. I thought that this couldn't possibly get worse, but Murphy's Law always wins in any situation. The cart collided with a building wall spilling its bright red, almost tomato paste-like, contents into the streets.

A bull, which was angered by the sight of red, charged out of its pin and straight at the oozing cart. And that's when I closed my eyes.

_**A few moments before with the salesman from the inn…**_

"Grass baskets for children! All for sale!" The salesman yelled into the streets. Noticing a woman carrying her baby in the streets he went up to her. "Child grass baskets, good for women with small infants!"

"No thank you." The woman replied.

Not taking 'No' for an answer, the salesman took the child out of the mother's arms.

"What are you doing? Give my Jiro back!" she screamed at him.

"Sorry ma'am, but your child is mine for the next forty-five seconds." He said calmly.

Placing the child in the basket, which he then placed on his back, the salesman demonstrated to the small crowd how this contraption worked.

"It does not break, and is very safe for the child and the parent as well." He said proudly.

"Run! Run!" a small scream was heard throughout the market place.

"Run? You want me to run with the basket?" the salesman turned towards the now dissipated crowd.

"Give me back Jiro!" The mother yelled.

"Okay, okay… here is your child. Now how will you be paying for the grass basket?" But before the salesman could give the child back, a raging bull came and collided with the salesman throwing the baby dangerously into the air, while its mother screamed in terror.

_**With Asha and Dria…**_

_**Asha POV**_

This could not be happening. The bull had managed to destroy the market place, which was disaster enough, but now it collided with a salesman who was holding a baby.

I held my breath, and turned away as the baby went into the air.

"_This can't be happening. This is not happening!"_I chanted in my head, over and over hoping the baby would be okay.

**Dria's POV**

Asha had her knees to her chest, breath held and eyes closed as the baby went into the air.

"_All of this because some idiot pushed Asha into an apple stand?"_I thought. Murphy's Law was truly against us today.

The baby made its decent to the ground, and at first I thought that either the salesman or the baby's mother would catch him, but instead of falling into the arms of a person, the baby fell onto a valence of a watermelon stand.

I let out a breath, which I didn't know I was holding in.

The baby started to roll off, but this time it was caught by a rugged looking man in an official looking uniform.

"Here you go ma'am." I heard him say.

"Oh thank you, thank you! The palace guards have my respect!" She said before she left with her baby.

"Asha, "I said "its okay, the baby is fine." Her head jerked up suddenly, and her shoulders relaxed. I helped her stand up, and asked if she was okay. She was… she always is. Her arm could be cut off, and she would say it was nothing. But after she assured me she was fine, she became tense.

"We need to leave." She said in a hurried tone, trying to drag me away.

"Why-"I was cut off.

"Well, well, well. Looks like these street rats are trying to run away after their little stunt." The guard who saved the baby said.

"Stunt? We did nothing! A man who started fight pushed my friend into an apple stand!" I fought back. I stole a glance at Asha, and it looked like she was about to fall over. No doubt from the guards desires.

_Bastards _I thought._ They even look like crooked scum!_

"No matter, we still want to take you to the palace to talk to the Sultan. You know, give him your explanation." The guard had a squalid smile on his face.

"And then you'll do what? Give him yours? Ha! Typical, just another glorified guard I bet you are crooked too! So why don't you-"

He slapped me across the face, hard. That's when I got angry. I charged at the guard, but he easily pinned me down while the others put me in handcuffs and chains.

Asha was put in chains and cuffs too, but she was compliant, so no fuss was made for her.

_Good job Dria, now we do have to go to the Sultan, and possibly be put in jail._My inner voice told me.

The guards also gagged me, saying that I was too outspoken and prisoners should learn their place… or something like that. Asha kept quiet so she went virtually unnoticed- which was good because she didn't need more stress.

Once we reached the palace walls, the guards forced us up the steps to the main door. I would have liked to stop and look at the architecture, but under the circumstance I decided against it.

After going down several large hallways, we went to a room that the guards said and I quote: "This is where your fate will be decided."

The doors opened, and I was surprised by what I saw. A plump, short, kind looking man was sitting on the thrown playing with _toys…?_ He was an older man, white hair and all that, so it was rather strange.

"Your majesty…" The head guard Razol said. I figured out his name, by what the other guards.

The sultan turned to us and his eyes automatically went wide.

"Razol, what is the meaning of this!" He thundered.

We were in big trouble.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it has been a while since I updated, and I'm dory for that, but now summer is here and I can focus on writing! **

**I also do not own Old Spice! Or even Grass baskets. That belongs to my friend who made a miscommunication in French class, which lead to the development of what was in this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please read and review! The more I get the faster the updates will be! **


	3. Wasteland of Sand

**A/N:**** Wow I think this is the fastest I have ever updated! But without further adieu… here is chapter 3!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, all of you are awesome. And if you haven't reviewed please do, the more feed back I get the better I write and the better I write the more awesome the chapter is! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the original cast in Aladdin, just the OC Dria and Asha… and maybe others that might pop up (hint… hint)**

**Chapter 3**

**Wasteland of Sand**

It was scorching hot, but he felt unbelievably cold. Growing up with the desert climate all of your life you tend to get use to the heat, but this darkness left him cold an unmoving.

He stayed like that, for who knows how long, fighting the inevitable unconsciousness that plagued his mind. Eventually the darkness won over, and he didn't mind it. Actually he_liked_it.

This, he felt, was the closest he could get to death without using incantations or actually crossing over. He indulged it, welcomed it, and thrived off it. It made him feel powerful, even dogmatic… until a sliver of reality crossed his darkened mind.

Events of the previous day flashed across his mind like lightning. The spell, the desire, the falling. With such hatred for the girl who did this, he sprang out from his darkness to find himself sprawled across a sand dune.

"That…That little brat!" He swore into the wasteland of sand dunes. "She changed my desire! How could she…"

He looked to see his arm, bare of any muscle or skin, just bone. If his arm had not been like that before, he would have been concerned. However what he was concerned about was that his gantlet that covered his barren arm was abnormally absent.

He glanced about him frantically. Looking for this one article that held his darkened heart and mind together. Suddenly he stopped; his gantlet was halfway up the sand dune barely covered by any grains of the desert terrain.

It was more challenging getting up the sand dune, than it was getting down. But eventually he made it to the spot where his gauntlet was laying, and lovingly cradled it like a child before placing it back on the milk white bones that were his arm.

He wondered where he was, the Dono ab Desire could not have transported him far. He made his way to the top of the sand dune, and overlooked the wasteland.

He saw Agrahba in the distance, the palace barely visible over the mountainous sand dunes.

The man was farther away than he originally thought, but still in sight of the city where his treasure lay.

"It would take about a week-if not more- to reach the city on foot." He said to no one in particular. "She drained me of my energy-my magic- that little brat! But when I get to Agrahba she will wish-no, desire- that she never heard the name, nor angered, the Sorcerer Mozenrath, Ruler of the Black Sands!"

**A/N: so what do you think? I want your feed back, the more feed back the better I write! I really want to know how you thought I portrayed Mozenrath. That was my first time writing him so I want to know how I did, if there was anything wrong with it.**

**So pls read and review! And to everybody hope you are having a wonderful summer!**


	4. Did I Dream A Genie?

**AN: Okay it has been a while since I updated and I have no excuse, just me being lazy. So I am not going to make this long, because I know u want to read the next chapter!**

**And a special thanks to anybody who reviewed. As always u are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Aladdin. However I have this wicked plan to make it mine! *insert evil laugh. But for now all I own is Asha and Dria and plot.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Did I Dream a Genie?**

_Previously_:_The sultan turned to us and his eyes automatically went wide._

"_Razoul, what is the meaning of this!" He thundered. _

_We were in big trouble._

**

* * *

**

**Asha POV**

I couldn't concentrate. My mind was flooded with the haziness of the guard's selfish desires. Power, money, love, lust… they all called to the curse of my being, fueling it, strengthening it. It took all I had not to grant what he desired, and because of that I suffered. An invisible force, made my chest heavy and weak, allowing for hardly a breath. I felt the energy course through my veins like an infectious fire, which needed to be put out.

I could sense Dria's worry, which only made me want to hide my torment more.

"_I can handle this…" _I wasn't convinced. I took a deep breath, providing my lungs with the long sought oxygen it needed.

Upon entering the palace, the burden was lessened, if only slightly. The regal looking man that was playing with figurines quickly thundered for an explanation from his guard.

"These two caused a scene at the market today." Razoul said. "I believe it was my duty to bring them to you to receive a punishment."

"They barely look twenty. What trouble could they have caused?" The Sultan asked.

Razoul straightened his back, while clearing his throat. "These _miscreants_," he said with as much venom that was humanly possible. "Caused all of the market, to be terrorized; they set a wild bull loose, pushed a tomato stand down the hill, and cause a baby to be trapped in a awning! If I wasn't there the situation could have ended in catastrophe."

Dria started laughing. "Wow, nice exaggeration, actor of the year! Tell me, did you rehearse that in the mirror this morning?" she turned to the Sultan. "We did no such thing, it was all an accident. A merchant pushed my friend here, who fell and hit a man with a tomato cart. And well, I don't know where the bull came from…" she trailed off, studying the Sultans reaction.

_Death, hatred, envy. _These feelings came around me, enveloping me like a thick fog and pulsed though my veins like a poison. I glanced at the source of these emotions.

Razoul starred down at Dria with a laser glare and a taunt jaw.

He wanted her dead.

_Just for Dria talking back?_ I thought. My chest began to ache with a very familiar feeling. I was never happier then to realize that my hands were tied behind my back.

"Razoul, please leave us. I would like a word alone with these two young ladies." The Sultan said.

"But your highness…."

"Please leave us. If I need anything from you I will send a messenger."

And with that the guard left. If he would have been animated I swear steam would have come out of his ears.

My heart felt light, and my lungs could now inhale the air without the feeling of deep burning. Our hands were taken out of their bounds, and the Sultan invited us to sit and have lunch at his table.

The dining hall that we were led into was not like the ones back home. In place of a high set table with straight back chairs, was a low set living room table, with pillows for seating. The hall was decorated with all kinds of rich and elegant colors, and had a beautiful view of the desert terrain outside the city walls.

"Come children, sit and eat while you tell me your story." He gestured in a father-like way. "Asma, please bring in some food from the kitchen."

Dria I and both sat down on the oversized pillows by the table. None of us knew what to say, so a pregnant pause filled the air while we were eating our meal.

"Now, I would very much like to know the names of our guests…" The Sultan asked while the leftover food was taken away.

"My name is Asha,"

"And I'm Alexandria or Dria for short…. Your highness."

He waved his hands in the air. "No need for formalities child, you may call me Sultan. You both have a very strange look, I apologize for being so blunt, but your skin and hair color are so pale and we do not get many outside travelers to Agrabah. Tell me, where is it that you hail from?"

I froze, if only briefly. He was the ruler of a city, and had immaculate power. So we could tell him the truth, not only risking the assumption of our sanity(because who would actually believe that a creepy guy showed up at our house and made me transport us here), but also the safety of my abilities. Or we could lie through our teeth and hope nothing happens to question our story.

"We are from across the sea." I picked the second option. "Our fathers are merchants who sell precious sea shells and coral used to make jewelry. While we were travelling, a band of bandits came upon our camp and stole our goods. We ran and were separated from our fathers in the process…" I tried to look sad to make it more believable. I hated lying, and to make it worst I wasn't that good at it either.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that…" The Sultan said.

"We ran for awhile, afraid that the bandits were going to chase us." Dria added. "When we came in sight of your city we were so happy to finally seek shelter. We stayed at an inn last night, and this morning we decided to look around. At a stand, Asha got pushed down by two men who were fighting with each other, and a chain of events happened until your guard arrested us."

"Oh my! Your two certainly have been through a lot! And I give my greatest apologies for my guard arresting you under false pretences; I shall have a word with him later. But I would like to make it up to you both, so until you can be reunited with your fathers, you are to stay here under the palace care." His smile was so big it should have fallen off of his face.

"No, we couldn't possibly…."

"Nonsense! You both have been through so much, and it's the least I can do for the treatment my guard put you through! Asma!" He called his servant over.

"Yes Your Highness?" A pretty girl around the same age as myself and Dria, at twenty-one, with long raven locks, and perfectly tan skin stepped into the dining room.

"See to it that these two lovely ladies get a room and a bath, along with more comfortable clothing. They are our guest now and will be staying here until they are reunited with their family, so I trust them in you care. As well, Dria, Asha, I would like for you to attend diner with me tonight, to meet the rest of my family, so don't ruin you appetites!" His voice was full of mirth when he walked away.

* * *

After having a nice long bath and given new clothes, we found ourselves back in our shared room. It was a huge sized room, with giant windows which were only covered by delicate silk curtains, and just the same as the dining room, brightly colored pillows were scattered amongst the floor.

For the first time in about a week, I actually looked at my reflection in the large golden vanity provided by the sultan.

Needless to say, I didn't like what I saw.

Large blue rings formed under my cloudy blue eyes, due to all the nights without sleep. My wavy golden tinted hair was extremely frizzy due to the different climate and combing through it was a difficult challenge. As well my very uneven pale skin tone (created by various sun burns) had small red scrapes along the epidermis layer. To put it bluntly I looked like a clean mess.

Dria, however, looked like she stepped out of a magazine cover. Pin straight light brown hair, that fell delicately across her shoulders, with radiant hazel eyes, framed with pristine cream colored skin. It would be a lie to say I wasn't envious.

A warm summer breeze came into the room and blew the curtains in various directions. I was thankful to the Sultan for giving us new clothes that not only looked great, but were very functional for the hot weather.

Dria was dressed in a yellow top that came just above her belly button and the sleeves were made of a fine mesh fabric that cascaded down her arms until finally becoming a large bell shape and the end of her finger tips. Her pants were made of the same fabric as the main body of her shirt; it came down from her hips and was connected by a band around her ankle. She also wore beautiful beaded yellow slippers.

My outfit, however, was of a deep red color. The top was a halter, coming at a tie around my neck and ending with a gold colored band just above my belly button. My pants started at the hips with the same golden band just like the top, but then flowed down into the red fabric until attaching themselves at the ankle just like Dria's pants. And just like her I wore the golden beaded slippers.

"Can you believe everything that has happened these past few days?" Dria asked me, while combing her fingers through her hair.

"No I can't. But I'm worried about what's happening." I told her truthfully.

"But what can you be worried about? We are in a safe place, and are being looked after."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." I said. "Yes we are in a safe place, but for how long?" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "And the Mozenrath guy, he knew about my powers! That's a big problem! What if he's here in the city? What if he can track me? Not to mention that we _lied_ to a powerful ruler of a city, and what would happen if he finds that out? Or what would happen if he finds out about my powers?"

"Asha, calm down, your rambling." She said seriously. "Besides, even if that guy knew we were here, he would have to get through all the palace guards and that giant wall…"

"Something's telling me that the guards and the wall would be an easy obstacle." I said more to myself than Dria.

"And we can make sure that the Sultan doesn't find out about our lie or your powers, and if something seems not right, then we can bolt and get out of here as fast as we can. I know you don't like it, but using your powers may be our only option in that situation. But let's not worry about that right now, because we have a dinner to attend."

A few moments later Asma escorted us to the main dining hall. Dria was looking around, no doubt to try to find her way back to the room if need be. And I was just glancing at the old oil paintings as we passed by them.

Asma then opened the large gold door for us and allowed us to step through.

It felt unnaturally calm; just the feelings of slight curiosity and happiness, but also an unexplained haziness' that I could not identify.

"Ah there you are! Dria, Asha, I would like you to meet my daughter and my son-in-law; Jasmine and Aladdin." He said, standing up and leading us to the table. Jasmine was extremely beautiful with long black hair tied up in two blue ribbons, and wearing an outfit very similar to Dria's but in a light blue. Aladdin wore a regal looking vest and pants, but he looked extremely uncomfortable in them. And just the same as Jasmine, he had jet black hair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing my head slightly, Dria followed my lead.

Jasmine stepped forward. "And it certainly is a pleasure to meet you two as well. I'm so sorry about what happened to your family, and if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me or my husband."

"And if you would like, I can send out a search party immediately to search for your missing fathers." Aladdin added. He had a good and genuinely pure heart; he was certainly a diamond in the rough.

"Thank you very much, but we have done nothing to receive such kindness." Dria said.

"Again it is the least we could do. Now let's sit down and have a nice meal." The Sultan urged us to the table. "Oh as well this is Iago and Abu." He pointed to a parrot and a monkey.

"Aww does the parrot want a…" Dria started.

"Say cracker and your official on my dislike list, sister!" Iago spoke.

Dria stopped dead in her tracks. "D…D…Did the parrot just t...t…talk?"

"Yes I did! And my names Iago, not parrot. So where's the food?"

The monkey Abu came and jumped up on my shoulder. He started squeaking nonsense, and exclaiming several things with his hands.

"Well hello there." I said.

He then jumped down and made himself comfortable on the pillow.

"He likes you." Aladdin said to me as we sat down. "He never jumps up on a stranger unless they have food, or he knows he can get along with them."

I laughed. "Well I'm glad I'm very likable then!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Dria, Asha, this is Genie. Genie, these are the girls that I was telling you about." The Sultan suddenly exclaimed.

I looked in the direction that the Sultan was pointing to, and sure enough a large blue Genie was standing- or rather floating- there.

I was paralyzed, and felt like I was going to faint.

_An actual genie!_ My mind screamed.

He floated over closer to us and shook our hands excitedly. "Wow, it is really nice to meet you young ladies! The Sultan has done nothing else but talk about you!" He said in a southern Texan accent.

"Ummm…." Was my very intelligent response.

"It's very nice to meet you too!" Dria said laughing.

He then let go of our hands and sat down next to Aladdin, but not before he gave me an in depth look; one that suggested he was trying to solve a major riddle.

I mentally checked out from the rest of the dinner. I participated in some small talk, but for the most part Dria talked for me. My primary thoughts were on Genie, and why a subtle fog was on the outskirts of my mind, creating a curtain between my mind and everyone's desires.

Even with my thoughts on other things, I couldn't help but notice that Genie gave many glances my way throughout the whole dinner.

* * *

"Why didn't you speak at dinner?" Dria asked me once she closed the door to our room.

"Their desires were clouded from me." I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "And that Genie… I've never seen a genie before."

"Do you think it's connected?" Dria asked me. "Like, maybe the genie is the reason their desires are clouded?"

"It could be…"

"Maybe you should ask him!" I gave her a look. "I mean, he's lived for thousands of years, maybe he knows about the Dono ab Desire!"

"And even if I do ask him about it, number one: what would I say? And number two: what if other people find out and try to use my power? And number three: we would be indirectly giving away our lie to the Sultan!"

Dria shrugged her shoulders. "Well to start off with number one, you could just give him your puppy dogs eyes and act like a helpless female in need of his help."

_Smart ass. _I thought.

"I'm not going to do that." I told her seriously. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night!"

"Good night to you too…" She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

It was dark, and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She wanted to wake up Dria, but her body couldn't move.

The wind brushed by her face, moving her hair in various directions. With the wind was carried a voice, angelic and musical; becoming louder and louder until she heard each word clearly.

_From afar he had loved her,_

_But a golden cage kept them apart._

_Through trickery and deceit he would assure,_

_His freedom so he could give his heart. _

"A poem?" Her voice echoed against the darkness.

_The woman however would not bend, _

_Her desire to keep her husband's heart,_

_So the genie kept giving and giving,_

_And she, of course, never said stop._

_Greedily she took his gifts,_

_But never sent her love to the one who gave, _

_So the genie grew angry with her antics,_

_And wanted her just to obey._

_He made her into something more than he was,_

_Something she couldn't control,_

_So she could see how she hurt him,_

_By stomping his heart into coal._

_With every desire she heard,_

_She had to grant without question,_

_Until the day she learned her lesson,_

_Or giver her heart to the genie would be her repention._

_When she told him she would not give in,_

_The genie was not surprised,_

_So he told her his last words of wisdom,_

_Before he disappeared into the skies._

"_A servant you are now to desires,_

_Maybe this is a lesson harsh taught,_

_But until you realize your failure,_

_A cage will be placed around your heart." _

The scene changed and I was no longer in the darkness. But a nice green park, the one that I usually visit because it was so close to my house.

I could see myself sitting under the old oak tree, reading one of my favorite books _To Kill a Mocking Bird _when a rugged man wearing a very dirty argyle shirt and ripped khaki shorts grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

_Not this again, I don't want to see this!_ I yelled in my mind. I want to close my eyes but I couldn't.

He dragged me to a secluded spot in the park, I tried to run but he just grabbed me again.

"I know what you are." He whispered low into my ear. "And you're going to do as I tell you. Got it?"

"No!" Hatred, death, evil desires emanated from his soul.

I tried to run again, but no use. He pinned me to the tree.

"See that man over there?" He gestured to the well dressed man playing with his kids and wife. "He got me into some trouble, so I went looking for a way to… repay him. And through some connections, I found you."

"No, no, no, no…" I chanted.

"Yes, and now you have to do as I desire. I don't want to get caught by the Feds or something, but if I had you do it… I can get away scot free."

"No, no, no, no…" I continued.

"I desire for that man's death!" He yelled in my ear.

Unbearable pain flowed through me, and a silver sphere came out of my chest. Automatically my hands came up to catch it, and throw it into the evil man's chest. And in that instant, the man with the beautiful family collapsed on the ground. Dead.

And all because of me.

I woke up to my rapid breathing and pulsating heart. My face felt abnormally wet with sweat, until I realized that the wetness was caused by my own tears. Dria had her hands wrapped around me in a hug while she was rocking me back and forth, singing in low tones to get me to calm down. But nothing was going to calm me down. Because I had just lived my nightmare all over again.

**A/N: wow this took me a long time to write! and nine pages! i think thats the most i have ever written for a chapter! so what do you think? AND YOU FINNALLY FOUND OUT ABOUT THE LEGEND! i tried to make it sound poetic, so i hope i did okay on that. poetry is not my strength in any way. but please review! and tell me how i did! And also thank you to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter! hopefully i can get another song fic done for Subsisit Desires which is the parallele one shot/ song fic story to this one. so please check it out!**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	5. Mystery Books

**A/N: Chapter 5! Enjoy! Told u it would come soon! **

**Chapter 5**

**Mystery Books**

Dria continued to rock me back and forth, slowly humming her favourite lullaby. Once my breathing came back to a steady pace and the tears no longer cast rivers down my cheeks, Dria spoke softly.

"What was it this time?"

I closed my eyes trying to remember. "There was this poem..." I told her all the events of my dream.

"Oh Asha," She hugged me again. "What do you think the poem means?"

"Well I know it was talking about the legend of the Dono ab Desire." My voice was steady and calm now that I was talking about what happened. "It basically said that the genie loved his master's wife so he tricked his master into freeing him. So then he tried to gain the wife's heart by giving her everything she wanted, but she never gave her love in return; but greedily she took his gifts because she wanted them and not him. The genie grew angry and made her into the Dono ab Desire, so that she would know what it felt like to be a slave to others desires. And only when she learned her lesson, would the curse be lifted."

"What about the line "a cage around your heart"? What does that mean?" Dria asked.

"I think it means that the Dono ab Desire could never have what she desired most. So she may not be bound to a lamp or any physical thing, but she is caged none the less. And we both know that even if the lady from the legend died, it didn't mean that the curse died as well. It just passed on from woman to woman, hoping that one day they would learn the genies lesson and break the curse." I said, remembering all the texts I read of the legend.

"I'm sorry." Dria said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked; confused.

"For not being there in the park that day. For being stupid and going out with my work friends instead of being with you." She looked away from me.

"Dria, what was it that you said to me the other day? That it was an unexplained event and I had no control of the situation so I should just forgive myself and move on. That goes for you too. You couldn't have predicted that..." I was cut off by a knock at the door.

Dria looked at me worriedly. "Come in...?"

Jasmine stepped through the golden doors. "Is everything okay here? We heard crying and I wanted to make sure that you two were alright." She said in a very kind tone.

"Yes were fine. I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry that I woke you." I told her.

"Oh well I hope that you are well now. If you don't mind my asking, what was your nightmare about?"

Dria looked at me worriedly.

"It was just about the night the bandits raided our camp. It is really nothing to worry about." I smoothly told her.

She nodded her head. "Well Mathias, our healer, can make you a sleeping conic to get you to sleep. I can call for him if you want."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine called for the healer, and while we were waiting Dria tried making some small talk.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Dria asked the Princess.

"Well we do have some horses that you could ride. Or you could take up a hobby such as painting or pottery; we have many people here who would willingly teach you."

"Do you know how to play Hide and Seek?" Dria bounced on the bed, excited by some plan forming in her mind. When the Princess shook her head Dria gave her a full explanation of how the game was played. "We should gather everybody up and have a massive game in the palace! What do you think Asha?"

"You guys can go ahead. Jasmine, do you have a library in the palace?" I asked Jasmine.

"Yes we do actually; it's on the second level. Do you like to read?"

Dria laughed. "When do you not read?"

"If it would be okay, could I go to the library and borrow some books? I promise that they would be kept safe." I reassured.

"Oh of course! This is your home now you can do whatever you like! And Dria we should play that game you told me about, Hide and Seek? Tomorrow would work best, because we are having some ambassadors coming within the next day or two, and then we have to be on our best 'behaviour'." Jasmine made a face between disgust and annoyance.

After Jasmine left, Mathias came in with his sleeping conic, and after minutes of drinking it I was fast asleep on my bed, luckily without nightmares.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty room. Dria must have gone out exploring the palace already, or looking for the nearest guard to torment. This was fine with me because I was going to go look for that library, and if Dria came with me I would never have a moment's peace.

I love Dria like a sister, but she has never shared my love of reading. So when I ever read a book, she finds that it's the perfect time to find better ways to annoy me.

So getting dressed and ready for the day, I left our complimentary room and started searching for the library.

Fast-forward thirty minutes later and I was truly lost.

I heard giggling to my left, and when I looked over, I saw Jasmine trying to hide behind the large curtain of a giant Arabian styled window.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" I could help but laugh.

"I'm hiding from Dria; we are playing the game 'Hide and Seek' with Aladdin, Carpet, Abu and Genie. She is 'it' so I'm trying to find a good hiding place." She said in one breath.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun!" I told her, and I was slightly impressed that Dria got them all to play the game with her. All of a sudden the echo of fast foot falls could be heard throughout the hallway. I made a gesture for Jasmine to hide behind the curtain again, and I continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Oh hay Asha!" Dria yelled to me, panting to catch her breath.

"Good Morning Dria, why are you out of breath?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Playing Hide and Seek. Have you seen anybody around here?"

"Nope it has just been me, and trust me if I saw anybody you would have found me asking for directions."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're lost aren't you?"

"Whatever made you think a thing like that? Maybe I just like to randomly ask people for directions?" I said sarcastically. "Do you know where the library is by any chance?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hate books; do you think that I would pay attention to where the library is? But I think, I'm not sure though, but I think it's back that way." She pointed to the hallway I just came from.

"Okay thanks." I said as I was just about to turn down the hallway.

"Hey Asha! If you see anybody hiding, tell them I'm still looking for them!" And with that she ran off.

I turned down the hallway once more, hoping to find the library, until I was stopped again.

"Asha, I know that Dria has a natural sense of direction," she said coming out from behind the curtain. "But she is wrong about where the library is, it is actually down this hallway," she pointed to the hallway which I was going to go down to begin with. "And through the gold doors."

"Thank you!" I told her as I spun around in the right direction.

"Well it's the least I can do sense you didn't give away my hiding spot." She smiled and hid behind the curtain once more.

* * *

The library was magnificent, and that was an understatement.

Books lined the walls from floor to the curved dome ceiling, and ladders were set up to reach the higher shelves. The walls (the parts that were bare of books at least) had intricate gold designs weaving in and out of each other, displaying a pattern of a beautiful dance.

The windows were much like the ones in I and Dria's room, but much, much bigger in size. The same silk curtains still hung over them though.

I sighed in content. _This is paradise. _I thought to myself.

"I take it you like books?" A voice startled me from behind. I turned to look at the culprit.

"Oh, hi Genie." I said surprised as I tried to calm my racing heart. He started to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like a thief in the night." He said as he turned into a thief, wearing all black clothing, and on his tippy-toes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh its fine, I'm normally skittish anyway. And to answer your previous question; I love books. More than anything- well accept my friends and family- in the world. So why are you in here?"

"Well, I was hiding from your friend Dria, but she found me. I guess my hiding spot wasn't so great. I mean, red wall, blue genie, I should have thought about that before." I laughed at his joke.

"But couldn't you change your skin color to match the wall?" I asked him, still laughing; noticing in the back of my mind that this was the longest time that I actually held a conversation with him.

"Yes, but I also could have 'poofed' into nothingness, making sure Dria never found me. But that would be cheating wouldn't it?" He gave me an all-knowing smile.

"Okay I see your point. But you still didn't answer my question." I said as I glanced over the aged spines of the books.

"I like the peace and quiet, the ambiance- if you will- that is always in here. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends! But sometimes..."

"You just need a moment with your own thoughts?" I finished for him.

He gave me a look of curiosity then smiled. "Yeah that's exactly it. Just to collect your own thoughts and pounder over everything that goes through your mind."

It was then that I noticed something strange: it was only my thoughts going through my head. No desires, no emotions, nothing. Nada, zap, zilch.

"Asha? Are you okay?" I heard Genie's voice bring me back.

I laughed weakly, out of confusion and embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I just tuned into my own thoughts a little too much there."

He gave me that puzzled look again, but it vanished as soon as I appeared. In its place he held his normal smile. "Oh its fine! We all zone out sometimes, nothing to be embarrassed about!"

I smiled, and glanced at the spines once again, looking for something good to read.

"What kind of books do you like?" Genie asked, trying to start conversation again.

"Hmm... basically anything. I don't really have a particular interest in mystery or crime solving books, but folk-lore and fantasy are two of my favourite genres."

"Well then, I would highly recommend that you read this book." He handed me a large worn leather bound book, clearly aged and carefully loved for a long time. "It has a collection of Agrabah myths and folk-lore in it; I think that you would like it."

"Oh, well thank you so much! I'm sure I would love it!" I said, grinning like a school girl.

"You're welcome! Just think of me as your personal book matchmaker!" He changed into cupid, and started shooting arrows which, instead of arrow points, had small open book figures as ends.

And this time I was bent over laughing.

"Well, I should go find Al and see who has won that hide and seek game. I hope you enjoy the book, it's one of my favourites." And with that he vanished in a plume of smoke. And I was left wondering why he never once had a desire summoned to my mind.

But that was soon going to change. I wanted answers, but I didn't want to give my powers or our lie away. So for the next hour or so I searched the shelves looking for one particular kind of book. And on a shelf, dusty and obviously never viewed, I saw the book I wanted.

_Djinns, Genies and Wish Granters. _

I never liked mystery novels, but my life at this moment felt like I was the main character, and I was going to uncover my biggest mystery yet.

**A/N: Like I promised I have given you chapter 5! Please tell me how I did, especially portraying Genie. This was my first time actually writing him as a character, so give me feedback please! And I kept my promise by giving you a new chapter so please READ AND REVIEW! It would be much appreciated. **

**As Always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	6. Magic Only Goes So Far

**A/N: Haha! Another chapter I'm on a roll! This chapter is going to be a short one and it kind of starts where chapter three left off. I can't just leave you with questions later in the story, now can I? **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It is much appreciated! Your reviews make me want to type even faster now! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owed, Aladdin (or Genie at least ;) ) but sadly I do not. I only own Asha, Dria and plot. **

**Chapter 6**

**Magic Only Goes so Far**

He made it to the city a little earlier then planed, but it was better this way. Xerxes, his eel minion/companion met him at the front gates earlier that day. Now they were headed back to the place where this all started.

The man and the eel headed towards an abandoned alleyway. He had his hood drawn up to hide his face, and his companion was tucked safely in the space between himself and his cape.

They reached the doors, of what looked to be an old shop, long closed down due to the crumbling remains to the roof and exterior walls. But looks can often deceive.

He entered the door, but instead of entering any further, he pulled down on a candle holder on the wall. A rumbling could be felt under his feet and he knew immediately that he did the right thing. Stairs appeared, not very far in front of his body, and they casted an array of bright colors.

Without hesitation, he continued down them, until the pathway closed behind him revealing no way out.

"Well, Mozenrath, I knew that I would be seeing you again." A woman's voice slurred in the darkness, "You didn't listen to me boy, I told you she was a handful."

"I knew what I was getting into!" Mozenrath yelled back.

"Obviously not, because if you did, you wouldn't be here." The figure stepped out of the darkness. An elderly woman back hunched and clothed in dusty rags, one eye was missing and the other showed only pure grey. She inched closer to Mozenrath. "But what makes you think that I would decide to help you a second time?"

"Our deal still remains, if I get the girl, I will bring her here and you can have anything that you desire. The girl escaped from me, you helped me find her once and I'm asking you to do it again." His voice was taunt and ridged. He was holding back his anger.

The women started cackling. "The fates are very picky. I may have helped you once, but my powers are controlled by the fates. They show me the glimpses and they choose what I can and can't see. I may want to help you again, but the fates may not." She moved around a basin on clear water.

"But there is no harm in trying again." Mozenrath said, with lust in his voice.

"Give me your hand." The woman commanded. Mozenrath handed her his arm with the gauntlet placed upon it. "Your other hand boy, in order for the spell to work, a blood sacrifice must be made." She grabbed his other hand and made a quick cut, allowing a few drops of his blood to quickly spread throughout the water.

"Why couldn't you have sacrificed your own blood?" Mozenrath asked, irritated.

"Because all that lives inside me is dust and sand." She dipped her hand into the water/blood mixture and took a drink. "Oh, fates, be kind and answer the questions of fate, for those who seek happiness and wealth!"

Spirit like figures floated out of the water and surrounded the old woman.

"Give us insight on the one whose bounds have no limits to others, but all the limits to herself!" She waved her hand for Mozenrath to ask his question.

"Where is the Dono ab Desire?" He yelled confidently at the spirits.

The water/blood began to swirl around itself and create a whirlpool. The spirits emitted a yellow light which entered the elderly female, until they themselves entered into the whirlpool and vanished.

The water, now free of any traces of blood, was still.

"What did they tell you?" Mozenrath impatiently yelled.

"This is interesting..." The woman paused. "The fates have told me that they will tell you all you wish to know, but in one week past. They wish for us to continue the spell that we have performed tonight, but to bring a more suitable sacrifice."

"In one weeks time this is outrageous!" He grabbed the old woman. "Tell the fates, that we will not wait a week!"

The woman pushed Mozenrath off of her and her voice became loud and confident. "How dare you tell me or the fates what to do! You may see us as lower to yourself, but need I remind you that it is the fates that hold the power over your future?"

Mozenrath backed up. "Fine, in one week's time I will come back. And I will bring a better sacrifice."

"The blood of a virgin is always the most potent." The witch told him, no longer interested in his presence.

Mozenrath left the chamber behind, climbing back up the reappeared steps eventually making his way back to the abandoned alleyway.

"Master?" Xerxes said timidly, finally coming out of his master's cloak.

"In one week, one week, we shall have our answers. But until then I guess it's best to track down a befitting sacrifice." He said as he laughed maniacally into the night.

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Two chapters for this story and a song fic for Dria in one week! I know that this chapter was short, extremely, but please review anyway! Your reviews make me write faster because I know that people are actually reading and liking this story! So please REVIEW! I can't stress it enough! **

**And please give me your feed back; things you liked, didn't like. TELL ME! **

**As Always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	7. So Close, But Still So Far

**A/N: I know it has been a really long time and I am terribly sorry for the long wait! But I am still alive and I'm ready to write! But on a good note I sent in a short story I wrote into a contest for a young writer's book and it got published! So I'm ecstatic about that! And I might even receive a cash prize for being in the top group! So that just made my day! And congrats to Howl of the Wolves too, because she got her story published too!**

**And thank you so much for all the reviews! It is very much appreciated especially to ****Howl of the Wolves ****, ****Angel of Randomosity, Hotaru-The-Firefly, Seven, Angel Protectress, Whatever Girl ****and ****Panic!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own! I'm pretty sure that you have figured it out by now.**

**Chapter 7**

**So Close, But Still So Far**

**Third Person**

"So what are we going to do about this your Highness?" Razoul, Aladdin, Jasmine and the sultan were in one of the side rooms of the palace. Razoul, captain of the guard, had made a very disturbing discovery in an alleyway by the market place.

A girl, around thirteen years-old was found murdered, all her blood drained from a large severed wound that stretched across her throat. No blood was found on the site, indicating that she was killed in a different place from that which she was found and all her belongings and clothing we missing as well. Razoul and three other guards found her while on their routine walk through the market place. Immediately they took her body to the palace to inform the Sultan and the "street rat" (as Razoul put it) about the situation.

"I do not believe that there is anything that we can do." The sultan said obviously disturbed by the situation. "Just give girl a proper funeral, there is not much we can do."

"Did anybody know her?" Aladdin asked the captain.

"She was an orphan as far as we know. The women who knew her said that her mother just recently passed on, the girl was going in-between houses for food and shelter." _The beginnings of a street rat _Razoul thought bitterly in the back of his mind.

"So young, so sad." The Sultan said with his hand rubbing his temples.

"There is nothing that can be done; we have no evidence pointing the murder to anyone. I suggest that we increase the patrols and how many soldiers go out during them. This could be nothing, but I don't want to chance it becoming into something." Aladdin said

Razoul nodded in reluctant agreement. But he knew that what the street rat said was right; security needed to be stepped up.

"Should we let Asha and Dria know?" Jasmine said, speaking for the first time since the girl's body was brought in. "Dria likes to wander around the market place and I don't want anything to happen to either of them."

"I think its best not to let them know. This could be nothing, so I don't want them to panic and worry. We also have the diplomats from Achmed visiting in two days time and we can't have panic." Aladdin reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jasmine replied, going to hold Aladdin's arm. "But we need to give her a proper burial."

All of them nodded in agreement, and the girl was buried in the graveyard later that same day.

**Dria POV**

With several diplomats visiting the Sultan and the Royal family playing host to them, there was not much to do other then wander around and explore. Myself and Asha have been at the palace for nearly two weeks now and both of us knew our way around the palace fairly well. Asha could always be found in the library, our shared room, or very recently with Genie.

_I wonder how that happened._ I thought. Asha's friendship with Genie was nothing I was worried about, Genie himself was very nice and funny, but Asha had been very quiet about how it started and what was going on between them. _I'll ask her about it later tonight._ I decided.

"Dria, are you ready to go to the market?" Hakartir, one of the kitchen cooks asked me.

I had met Hakartir near the end of our first week in the palace. I had managed to get myself good and lost and somehow stumbled into the kitchen when Hakartir was preparing dinner for later that night.

"_Can I help with anything?" I asked, hoping to ebb myself from boredom._

"_Oh no, my lady, you are a guest and should be treated as such!" The man said, almost knocking over the spice rack behind him._

"_No really, I'm at my wits end trying to find something to do, and I would really like to help. I cook a lot at home," I went and took a bowl from his hand which was bound to fall off at any slight movement. "And besides, it looks like you need my help." I said with a smile. _

_He smiled back, and it was then that I noticed what he looked like. The cook had black hair, but was not nearly tan as many of the people who live in Agrabah. His eyes reflected a chestnut brown and were slightly almond shaped in nature, along with his gorgeous smile; he was a very good looking man._

"_Well then I thank you very much. As well it is nice to have some company while I'm cooking! My name is Hakartir, and yours?" He put out his hand, and I took it gladly._

"_My name is Dria, pleasure to meet you."_

"I've got the list for the market, so do you want to go now?" Hakartir asked me, already having his cloak put on.

"Give me one minute, I'll ask Asha if she needs anything."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here." Hakartir replied as he sat down on a cushion.

I didn't want to keep Hakartir waiting long, so I just went to check the obvious places where she would be. Our shared room was empty, as well as the library and I had no idea where Genie would be at this time of day. So I just went back to our room, wrote a small note for Asha telling her where I would be (I learnt my lesson the last time I didn't leave a note. Never face the wrath of Asha when she's angry) and ran to the main area and went with Hakartir to the market place.

**Asha POV**

I was currently in the gardens of the palace. The rich lush greenery that surrounded me made it impossible to imagine that this oasis was in the middle of a desert. I went over to a blooming rose bush and picked a beautifully bloomed white rose. I suddenly wished that I had my guitar with me because my muses hit me all at once for a perfect song, but instead I had to settle on writing the words on the ground with a stick, and trying to remember the melody I was beginning to hum.

"So here is where you have been!" A voice which I have become very accustomed to the past few days exclaimed behind me. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I didn't know that I was hiding." I stated to Genie giving a small smile of acknowledgement.

Genie gave a small rich laugh to my comment, allowing me to hear the strong and deep timber in his voice. I didn't know what it was, but since that day in the library we have become much closer. We were both very good friends, but I couldn't help but feel that it was turning into something more... _no, none of that, not after last time!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"So what are you doing out here?" Genie asked, sitting down on his smoke tail next to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really, just wandering around and I stopped here." I wrote down more lyrics for the song on the ground.

We both lapsed into a comfortable silence. That's one of the things that I loved about Genie; we didn't need to have constant conversation when we are together. I fingered the rose in my hands again, careful about the thorns on the stem.

"It's beautiful." Genie said.

"I know" I said dreamily while touching the delicate petals.

"I wasn't talking about the rose, don't get me wrong the rose is beautiful too, but I was talking about what you have written in the ground here." His blue finger pointed to my song. "I didn't know you were a song writer."

I could feel my cheeks redden. " It's nothing, just a hobby if anything. Besides I'll forget it in an hour anyway, I don't have any paper with me."

Genie scratched his head in contemplation, then with the snap of his fingers, a piece of paper floated in front of my face with all the words I had written on the ground printed upon it.

"I wouldn't want you to forget it. It is too good a song to forget." He said sincerely as he was looking straight at me, my green eyes reflected in his black orbs.

My stomach started to flip, and my face felt like it was on fire, but I couldn't look away from him. For the past two weeks he had been the ultimate conundrum, when I came near him it was like my powers never existed. I never felt any desires, no constant pull on my heart or the headache that would usually result. I felt... normal when I was with him. But that wasn't the only reason why I liked him; he has this wise old soul but yet is still childlike and funny in his own way. His personality made me feel like all the pain that I have had to deal with about my powers never happened.

But of course he doesn't know anything about my powers. None of them do except for Dria. The lie that we told the Sultan was still (ironically) the truth that kept us here. Aladdin did have some of the guards do a search for our families that "we were separated from" and of course nothing was found, but this worried me to a great extent because the lie just grew bigger and bigger. Not to mention that Mozenrath character who sent us here in the first place.

Genie inched closer to me and never once broke eye contact, and in response I did the same. Suddenly we were so close that I could feel his breath upon my face, so close that all either of us needed to do was to move just a millimetre closer... So close... But the only thing holding me back was the lies.

So I pulled away from him.

"Th-thank you, for this." I pointed to the paper. He gave an awkward laugh in response and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem! I wouldn't want you to forget it now would I?"

I nervously played with my hair while he spoke. "You said that you were looking for me earlier?"

Genie's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah! I came to tell you that the diplomats from Achmed would like you and Dria to accompany them at dinner tonight. Something about meeting the people of Agrahba... yada, yada, yada. Just a political ploy if you ask me." He gave me a comical suspicious look.

I laughed at his expression, the awkward silence was gone for now. "Well I guess I should get ready for dinner..." I said reluctant to leave him.

"I can escort you to your room Madame!" Genie said as he turned into a British squire.

"I would love that." I said, taking his arm, as he turned back to his blue self.

It took a little while, but finally we managed to get to my room, and once again I was reluctant to leave his side.

_What's wrong with me? _My inner voice told me. _You can't be selfish! This cannot happen! If you desire him, then you are becoming like the first Donno ab Desire! You can't want or Desire, and if you do you are stuck with the curse forever!_

And just as if it was poison, I jerked away from his arm. The look I received made me regret my decision immediately. Pain, sadness, confusion and for once I didn't need my abilities to know the emotions that passed by his glazed eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me to my room." I said almost too fast. "Are you coming to dinner too?"

"Most likely, yes." He said, blunt and out of character. "Well then I will just leave you to get ready." And just like that he poofed away, blue smoke lingering to show that a presence was once where he stood.

I backed up against the door and banged my head against it. "I'm such an idiot!"

Suddenly the door opened and I fell straight to the floor, facing an upside down, smirking, Dria.

"Well now I will have to agree with you on that one. You are an idiot." Dria said as she dragged me into our room and pushed me onto the bed. "You have this awesome guy, who obviously likes you, doting on you hand and foot and you basically reject him! YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT!"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Are you kidding me? The guy basically has a neon sign saying 'I like Asha Bruch' over his head!" Dria used wild arm motions to prove her point. "AND YOU JUST REJECT HIM?"

"I have a very good reason thank you very much!" I said getting a little defensive. "It could never work, because: one, I lied to him! Almost everything he knows about me is a lie, and he doesn't even know about my powers! This brings me to my next point. Two, I can't be selfish! I can't want, or have desires. If I want something or desire it, I will never learn the lesson and I will never get rid of this curse!" I let myself fall back on the bed. This went too far too fast, and I didn't want anybody hurt because of me, especially Genie.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" I asked, startled about the question.

"Do you love him?" she asked again.

"I... Um... I really like him... I don't know if I love him, I barely know the guy!"

"It's written clear across your face, you have a thing for Genie. Whether its love or something else, well, only you know that. But if you really like this guy...genie... whatever, then you need to tell him the truth." She said sternly.

"I can't do that; we will be kicked out of the palace!" I was panicking about her idea now... and possibly her sanity.

"Well, you can tell him about your powers at least. Look Asha, allowing yourself to be selfish one time isn't going to stop the curse from going away. You can't stop yourself from wanting stuff, it's not possible. It's human nature to want, and I don't want to see you denying yourself happiness because of this ability." She sat down next to me on the bed. "Now how does he make you feel?"

My face reddened again. "I don't know what it is, but I feel... happy when I'm with him, it's almost like my powers don't exist and... it's just me again."

"Didn't you say that you couldn't feel any desires from him?" Dria asked.

"No I can't, and it's the strangest thing, I have read several books about genies and djinns and the like and what I think is happening is that because a genie is bound to a lamp and is forced to grant the wishes of others, it is much like my situation of granting desires. A genie when bound to the lamp can only be set free by his master, so basically they have desires, but are not allowed to have them... I don't think that I'm saying this right..."

"No I think I get it." Dria told me. "Because a Genie is a magical being bound to magical forces, they basically have some magically ability to hide their desires from people. And because you are so similar to a genie, with a few exceptions, you have the same magical ability too and are able to hide your desires from him, just as he is able to hide them from you."

"Well I guess that is one way to put it... with a lot of use of the word magical." I started to laugh. "Your right though. I'm going to tell him the truth, well at least about my powers."

"Good for you! My little Asha is growing up!" Dria faked crying.

"Melodramatic much?" I asked.

"You know you love my humour." She stated. "Now what about this dinner?"

"Oh yeah, we need to go to dinner with the diplomats from Achmed, because they want to talk to the little people of Agrahba." I said off-handily as I went to get appropriate dinner clothes.

"Is that how they worded it to? 'The little people of Agrahba'?" Dria asked, scrunching up her face.

"No, but that is basically what it is. I never liked politicians."

"Yeah, me neither, they are too close to salesmen on the slime scale." Dria went to get her dinner outfit ready as well. "So is this dinner a big deal?"

"No I don't think so, I just think that we need to be polite," I put the emphasis on polite. "And answer their questions. Simple." I said, even though in my heart I knew that it was not going to be that easy. Something was going to go wrong, and I just knew it.

**A/N: omg its done! I stayed up till 1 am writing so I hope that you like this chapter! Please review and tell me how I did! I always love your feedback! **

**As always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat.**


	8. Things Never Do Go As Planned

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and never will **

**Chapter 8**

**Things Never Do Go As Planned**

**Asha POV**

The preparation that went into getting us ready for dinner were way too long and time consuming for myself and Dria's tastes. Asma, our maid, entered our room with several bundles of fabric and two hand maidens by her side to style our hair.

From the spaces in-between the hair in front of my face, I saw Dria just taking it all in and being completely relaxed during the process. Myself? Well I was fidgeting and glancing at the door most of the time waiting for someone (mainly Genie) to come to my rescue at this point in time.

So after nearly one hour of sitting in a chair, myself and Dria were presentable enough to go to dinner. We were dressed in outfits that, in part, resembled our usual outfits however now they had more beading and embroidering and in total just looked more regal.

There was knocking on our door not soon after.

A palace guard had told us that he was going to escort us to dinner and present us to the ambassadors of Achmed. I know that Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan would never place me or Dria in a situation that we were uncomfortable on propose, but I could not help but feel that this dinner presented us more like show dogs then the people of Agrahba. But maybe it was just the clothes and the hair getting to me.

"You're Majesties', I would like to present Asha and Dria of Agrahba." The palace guard said before taking a bow.

We both walked into the dining room trying to show as much etiquette as possible. Dria was a natural at it; I really needed to practice more because I was sure that my movements just looked sharp and jagged instead of graceful and flowing.

"So these are the Ladies that we have heard so much about!" A rather big man said to us as he directed us a seat towards the table. "My name is King Jairo of Achmed, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you both. Your friends have spoken very highly of you two!"

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Myself and Dria said together.

He smiled in reply and introduced us to the rest of his entourage. His Captain of Defence was seated at Dria's right; he was a burly man who only spoke when the topic was something related to fighting strategies. And his advisor, a small thin man was seated to the right of the Captain. He had many opinions about regulations and overall quality of life. The King was seated between me and Dria (he was to Dria's left and to my right). Finally I came to the man seated to my left; we looked of the average sort neither skinny or too bulk, not unintelligent but not a genius either. I didn't like him. Something was off about this man. He introduced himself as Husam; however my abilities told me that that was a lie. I quirked one eyebrow at him in response and all he gave me was a cheesy smile in return.

The rest of the dinner consisted of answering questions about our life, who we are, what we like about Agrahba... and all of that, which meant that we needed to tell the lies again, and in some cases add on more lies.

Dinner also consisted of me ignoring "Husam" and his little comments towards me. It started as only banter then continued to frequent glances and unreeling stares. I tried to ignore each one that came my way.

"So Asha," Husam started, "What abilities or talents do you have?"

Startled, I looked up at him from my plate. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have any talents? Do you draw? Write? Or possibly sing?" He starred at me intently.

"Um... I kind of sing... I guess." I shrugged as I looked down at my plate again.

"Well then you must sing for us!"He yelled.

The king looked over at us. "Ah a singer in our midst? Yes you must sing for us!"

"I don't think I could..."

"Nonsense! You must! I insist!" The King stated, looking at the sultan almost for permission.

"Well I suppose, I never knew you could sing Asha, but if your uncomfortable with the idea I won't force it upon you." The Sultan said kindly. I always knew he had a good heart.

"Thank you your Highness, but I must refuse. I don't do well with singing in front of crowds." I stated.

Husam looked ready to protest greatly, until I was saved by a man in blue.

"Fwewf! Traffic was horrible! I even had time to go around the world and back!" Genie said as he magically created souvenirs in all of our hands.

"Oh Genie that is quite alright! Come and sit down, we were just discussing... what were we discussing?" The sultan asked everyone.

"I believe Asha was going to sing for us." Husam stated arrogantly.

"No," Aladdin came to my rescue. "I believe that topic was very well settled."

"Yes let's move on to more interesting topics shall we?" Dria stated with a hint of a British accent. She winked at me across the table.

"By Allah sultan! You have never told me that there was a Genie in your possession!" King Jairo seemed at a loss for words.

"I am a free Genie." Genie stated almost coldly.

"Yes, yes, Genie is a friend and resides at the palace; he can do as he pleases." The Sultan said.

"Yes and he is a part of our family!" Jasmine piped up.

"Ah I do apologize for my rudeness Genie." King Jairo said.

"I will not apologize my king!" Husam yelled. "After all a Genies rightful place is inside his lamp, in the possession of his master."

Hatred, pure hatred radiated from him. Mixed with an almost jealousy like emotion. It made blood go cold and my body to go numb.

The whole table went silent. Then Genie spoke up, no longer the fun-loving, joking guy he usually was. Now he was serious and looking Husam dead in the eye.

"Well that may be your opinion, but it certainly is not mine. I spent more than ten-thousand years inside my lamp granting the wishes of others. I don't believe that you have enough experience to say that "A genies rightful place is inside his lamp"."

"Well I believe that I have enough experience to tell the slaves from their masters. And you are not a master." Husam stated calmly.

"Husam! We are guests in this house; I will not tolerate such disrespect to your friends!" The King stated.

"But it is the truth your majesty! He was born to be a slave and forever will he be so!" He slammed his fists down on the ground while knocking over his chair. "He does not deserve to be free."

"And who gives you the right to pass judgement?" I spat looking him dead in the eye. My blood started to boil and I could feel my skin turning hot. "Who gives you the right to decide who shall be 'free'? Who shall be a slave? You don't have that right. And you also don't have the right to comment about a situation that you know nothing about."

"Exactly! How dare you come into our home and insult us! You don't even know Genie, yet you're judging him!" Aladdin piped in. Husam however, ignored his comment.

"Then that would be very hypocritical of you. Because you don't know anything about the situation either, but you are commenting none the less." His smug face starred at my defiant one.

"She knows more about the situation then the pathetic excuse for a man you call yourself. She has more knowledge of this topic in a single strand of hair then you do in your entire body!" Dria yelled at Husam.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave me a smug smile in return. "Oh? And how is that I wonder. How do you know what it is like to be trapped, to be a slave." He grabbed my arm and lifted me so I was standing. Then he pushed me in close to his body so we looked like we were paired in a dance. "Of course I would wonder what has made a beautiful specimen such as you to experience slavery."

Aladdin started to get up from his seat and head towards myself and Husam. "I think it's best if you let her go and left."

"And why would I do that? When I'm having so much fun?" He pushed me in closer to his chest and tightened his grip.

"Husam!" King Jairo bellowed. "I command you to release her at once! And I immediately release you from your duties. You have not only insulted our friends from Agrahba, but u have also insulted me! Leave!"

"As you wish." Husam said to his king. He started to release his hold on me but not before pulling me back quickly to whisper in my ear. "I know what you are."

The several things happened at once: the guards rushed Husam to try and arrest him, I was pushed towards the ground but was miraculously caught by Genie instead, and Aladdin when to tackle Husam down, but instead grabbed only a piece of his cloak.

And through all of this Husam managed to escape.

"Find him! I want him brought to me immediately!" The Sultan yelled at the guards.

"You okay?" Genie whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I think I just need to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you. We don't want another episode of that to happen again." He rubbed my shoulders. He probably needed the walk more than I did.

"I would love it if you came with me." I gave him a small smile.

After everyone made sure that myself and Genie were okay, we left the dining room to go for a walk.

Instead of going on our usual trip to the library, we found ourselves wandering into the gardens and sat ourselves down next to the rose bush that we were at earlier in the day. The song that I wrote was still etched in the ground, the rose petal was laid almost poetically beside it. We didn't talk for awhile; both of us were probably wondering what to say. So time passed, and it seemed almost normal like we just met up instead of the events at the dinner table just before.

"What did Husam say to you?" Genie asked, breaking the silence. "Just before you left he whispered something in your ear."

"It was nothing." I said, not looking at him directly.

"Well I don't think it was nothing. What did he say?" Genie pressed on.

"Please... I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

We stayed silent for awhile longer, but neither of us left our spot.

"Not many people understand what it's like. To be bound by a force so small." He pulled out his lamp from a hidden pocket and showed it to me.

"I understand more then you can know." I said, my eyes watering with the truth in my words.

"How? You are not bound by anything Asha, you are free."

"I may look happy and free and put a smile on my face every day, but sometimes you can't see the cage that holds you." The tears started to fall freely now. "There are a lot of things that I haven't told you Genie. And I'm so sorry for lying about it, but at the time it was necessary... and I was afraid that if I told you the truth he would find me, and all of you would be hurt because of me. I have hurt so many people and I don't think that I could take it if something ever happened to you. I'm so sorry Genie." I started to ramble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Asha take it slow, what did you lie about? What don't I know? Who would find you?" Genie rubbed my shoulders, but looked hesitant at the same time.

"Well for an all powerful being I thought that it would be obvious." A voice from behind us said. I didn't turn around because I recognized the voice and the emotions behind it, but I heard Genie say one name.

"Mozenrath."

**A/N: omg yes I went there! So just a couple of things to say:**

**I am starting university now so updates are going to be less frequent. But I will try! I am not giving up on this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PM me your support is much appreciated! **

**That being said please review and comment, because it was all the reviews and messages that I got that inspired my muses to finish this chapter.**

**So thank you all so much!**

**As Always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: don't own and never will**

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Asha POV**

"What are you doing here?" Genie asked, and he pushed me behind his back.

"As I have said before, I thought for an all powerful being it would be obvious." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I came for the girl."

Genie kept a firm grip on my arms to make sure that I stayed behind him. "You're not getting her. So leave."

"You see, I could do that, but that girl" He pointed directly at me. "Has caused me a lot of trouble in these past few weeks, and I just want to get what I came for."

"And what do you want with her?" Genie said back defencivly.

"Oh you don't know yet?" Mozenrath gave an evil cackle. "I thought for two people in your situation and ... relationship that she would have told you. But I guess after all she had her reasons to keep her secrets. After all she is a very desirable girl." He laughed at his little pun. "But enough with the jokes, it's time to get onto business, Asha come here and stand by me."

I hesitated and Genie's grip on my arm was now numbingly tight.

"She's not going anywhere." Genie said through tight lips.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Asha. Now sweetheart, you know what will happen if you don't willingly listen to me so stand beside me now."

I glanced back at the palace. Maybe if I screamed? Ran? Mozenrath must have seen what I was thinking.

"It's no use to run away or try to get help; I have my associate taking very good care with your friends so they don't interfere with our business." He started to pace around the small clearing of the garden. "You know him Asha, if my memory is correct, he has been an associate of mine for many years and he helped me track down you."

I didn't like where this conversation was going and all I wanted to do was run. Mozenrath continued on.

"I have been trying to track you down for a while now Asha. And even when I thought I had found you I couldn't be sure, so I had my associate corner you when you were alone- like the time you spent reading in the park- to make sure my hypothesis was correct, and well it was." He gave me a huge smile, and I felt sick to my stomach.

The day before Mozenrath found me and Dria, the day in the park, the desire, the family with the new loss. All of these things came flooding back to me filling my mind. And soon I was able to make connections between the events.

"Husam is another hired guy of yours?" I asked.

"Yes, actually with the help of a spell and a few cultural classes, I disguised him from the person he really was- Taylor Davers, the man I sent to find you in the park the day before you came to Agrahba." He walked up so he was square with Genie, but Genie didn't move. "So unless you want the unfortunate event that happened in the park to happen to your blue boy-toy, then I suggest you come with me now."

I started to back away from Genie and towards Mozenrath, but Genie would not let me more from my place behind him.

"She is not going anywhere with you. I don't care if I have to fight you with my bare hands; she is not leaving my side." Genies eyes were pure black now, and filled with rage.

"Oh yes that's right! I forgot, you still don't know what she is! But I can't blame you, she hides it well. Tell me Genie how much do you know about the Donno ab Desire?" When Genie didn't say anything Mozenrath continued on. "The Donno ab Desire is the granter of desires. There is only one on the earth at one time, and it has to always be a female. The Donno ab Desire has all the powers of a genie, PLUS the powers of all the restrictions that you genies have. However because they are not contained to a lamp or bottle they have the ability to hide from you when you are trying to find them." His voice went tight on the end sentence as he looked straight at me. "Asha, darling, why don't you add something to the story?"

"No thank you." I managed to push out of my throat.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to state it as a question. I desire you to tell us the legend of the Donno ab Desire!"

I felt the sharp pain tug in my chest as a silver sphere came out of it, but instead of it flying into Mozenrath, it engulfed me. All through this process I could see Genie just stare at me bewildered about what was going on.

I could feel my senses change to the point where I was no longer in control, but the desire was. Then not in my control my mouth started saying a verse which I have become much acquainted with in the two weeks that I was at the palace.

"_From afar he had loved her,_

_But a golden cage kept them apart._

_Through trickery and deceit he would assure,_

_His freedom so he could give his heart. _

_The woman however would not bend, _

_Her desire to keep her husband's heart,_

_So the genie kept giving and giving,_

_And she, of course, never said stop._

_Greedily she took his gifts,_

_But never sent her love to the one who gave, _

_So the genie grew angry with her antics,_

_And wanted her just to obey._

_He made her into something more than he was,_

_Something she couldn't control,_

_So she could see how she hurt him,_

_By stomping his heart into coal._

_With every desire she heard,_

_She had to grant without question,_

_Until the day she learned her lesson,_

_Or giver her heart to the genie would be her repention._

_When she told him she would not give in,_

_The genie was not surprised,_

_So he told her his last words of wisdom,_

_Before he disappeared into the skies._

"_A servant you are now to desires,_

_Maybe this is a lesson harsh taught,_

_But until you realize your failure,_

_A cage will be placed around your heart." _

I soon gained more control over my body I realized the situation was not any better than it was before.

"Thank you for that Asha, now come stand beside me now!" Mozenrath demanded.

Genies grip was still held on my arm tight, and I knew that he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"She's not going with you." He bravely said. Mozenrath got angry at his words.

"Unless you want to end up back in your lamp again I suggest that you let go of Asha so she can come here. Right Asha? We don't want a repeat of what happened in the park, or your boy-toy to end up a slave of the lamp again?" He said mockingly.

I left to go stand beside him, but Genie still had a grip on my arm begging me not to leave.

"Please Genie. He will make me hurt you or even worse kill you if I don't!" I begged him, and he let go.

Mozenrath immediately grabbed me and held me by my hair, to the point where I was standing on the tips of my toes to try to relieve some pain.

"Now I desire you to put your Genie in a magical container so he can't get away."

"No! No! You said that if I went with you willingly that you wouldn't desire anything to do with him!" I yelled as I tried to fight back the desire.

"Well, darling, I'm not a man of my word. Now do it!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cried as I was forced to grant that desire.

After it was over all that stood in Genies place was a black urn looking box.

"Pick it up!" Mozenrath ordered.

Once I had the box in my hands, Mozenrath grabbed me by the hair again.

"Now I desire for you to transport us to where this whole ordeal started! Without the tricks this time!" He desired. And I was soon transported to my living hell.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I RECIVED SO MUCH IN THE FEW HOURS THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS POSTED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So because of all the reviews that I got for the last chapter (they practically flooded my mail box) I am sitting in bed finishing this just b/c I love you guys! Thanks so much!**

**And Husam will get his butt handed to him in the next chapter. Lol ;)**


	10. complications in the Dinning Room

**Chapter 10**

**Complications in the Dining Room**

**Dria's POV**

After Asha and Genie went to go for their walk, the rest of us stayed in the dining room afraid to make the first comment about what just happened.

"I am terribly sorry for what just happened my friends. Husam will be permanently removed from my services and he will suffer great consequences for what he has done today." The King told us. "I would like to apologize personally to Asha and Genie, but I would have no idea of where they have gone. With your permission Sultan I would like to stay a few more hours so I may talk to them personally?"

"Of course! You are always welcome here in Agrahba. I would not let one deceitful man change my opinion of you. Believe me I have my fair share of deceitful people!" The Sultan told him.

Aladdin and Jasmine shared a knowing look as they laced their hands together. I would have to ask them about that story later.

"Thank you my friend, but still I would not like to over stay my welcome. I will try to find Genie and Asha as soon as possible."

"I don't think you will be able to do that." A voice said from the doorway. He stayed in the shadows, but we all knew who he was. It was Husam.

"How dare you come here again and show your face!" King Jairo's captain yelled at him. "But then again I must thank you, for you have made your capture much easier for me!" He charged at Husam with the strength of a rabid bear.

But something happened.

There was a bright flash of light, one so bright that you could only see the shadows of the room. When our eye sight came back, the captain was hung in chains on the dining room wall.

"What manner of trickery is this?" The Captain yelled.

"I have recently acquired a new friend. Who gave me some... abilities? Dria would know who I'm talking about." Husam said, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Where are Asha and Genie?" I asked him carefully.

"They are now in the capable hands of my colleague." He gave me a wink.

"Dria what is going on? Who is the man he is talking about?" Jasmine asked me.

"Mozenrath." I barely said.

"What does that snake have to do with you?" Aladdin questioned.

"Asha and I were running from him. He wanted to take Asha and use her for his plan." It felt good to tell the truth now. "How do you know him?"

"Well we try to stop his evil plans from happening!" Aladdin gave his heroic smile, but it soon dropped. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"I think it's enough time for chit-chat!" Husam yelled. "Now let's have a little fun!"

As he said the last word, Jasmine, Aladdin, the Sultan and I were magically cast to the wall where shackles awaited our arms and legs. The King and his advisor however were left standing in front of Husam.

"Now in exchange for my services, Mozenrath gratefully extended his hand to give me the power to take over Achmed." Husam leered over the King. "But I am feeling nice today, so I will give you the opportunity to step down and run away. So I can become the new king of Achmed."

"I will not run away! I have faced more terrible things then you Husam! And I am not afraid of death, but I cannot just hand you my kingdom without a fight!" The king yelled back.

"Fine then." Husam said as he sent an energy bolt into the king's advisor. He didn't know what hit him, and soon he was down and smoking on the floor. "Do you change your mind?"

"Give up the magic tricks and fight like a man Husam!" The King bellowed.

"But then that would be no fun!" He laughed as he sent and energy bolt towards the king. He ducked, but the second one came is way too soon. The King of Achmed was dead.

"Now that he is out of my way, bow before me servants!" Husam yelled at us.

"We can't," My smart ass attitude got the better of me. "You put us in chains remember!"

"Ah, now what to do with you Dria? You're not as fun to play with as your friend Asha, but I could always use a penny whore in my castle." He said as he started to travel his hands down my body. I tried to squirm out of his way, but I was trapped. He grabbed my face in a tight hold with his hand and forced our lips together. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, but I was going to have none of that, so I bit. And bit down hard. I soon tasted copper in my mouth.

"You little bitch! I should have known that you would bite!" He said as he smacked my face hard across with his hand.

I tried to hold back a scream, but one escaped anyway. Almost immediately I could feel the area swell and turn hot. He grabbed my face again and I heard Aladdin yell at him to stop. And suddenly, he did.

Husam dropped to the ground in front of me, the blood from his tongue pooling at my feet.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hakartir yelled at him as he was holding a frying pan over his head. I smiled in relief just at the sight of him.

"The cook? What right do you have to fight me you're just a pathetic little..." And then Hakartir hit him over the head again with the pan.

"Quiet! You don't have the right to speak." Hakartir silenced Husam.

Husam got up and casually wiped the blood of his mouth and chin. I could see small blue sparks coming from the tips of his fingers.

"Hakartir look out!" I yelled.

Husam threw the sparks at Hakartir, but miraculously he was able to bring the frying pan up to his face to protect himself.

"I am tired of all these distractions! Why can't you people let an evil man get on with his plan?" Husam threw another bolt at Hakartir. He blocked it again, but this time the sparks were re-directed towards the curtains that hung by a small window. It immediately caught fire.

_This is just great! Not only is Hakartir fighting for his life, (and ours) but now there is a fire spreading! _I sarcastically thought to myself.

Husam gave up on the fire tricks and grabbed a nearby sword instead. He started to pair off with Hakartir who was still holding onto his frying pan.

"You fight well for the palace cook. I didn't think that you would last past my magic." Husam taunted.

"Well I'm just full of surprises!" Hakartir replied as he swiped at Husam.

The fire started to get bigger and started to generate a lot of smoke. It started to make its way to other curtains and soon it would engulf us all if we didn't get out of here.

Husam tripped Hakartir down and his frying pan skidded to a halt two feet away from me. Husam loomed over Hakartir and sucker punched him in the stomach.

"That's for the nice bump on my head that you gave me." He pulled Hakartir up by the hair. "But that is not all that I will do. That whore of yours will beg me for death when I'm through with her and she will have you to thank for that."

The fire was inching closer to me. I could see Aladdin and Jasmine struggling with their chains, and the sultan was having a coughing fit from the smoke. I hissed as something burned my arm, and I soon realized that the sparks from the fire were landing on my chains. If I could get the manacles just a little closer to the heat...

Husam kneeled on Hakartir's chest making him stay on the ground. Hakartir tired to struggle, but Husam then placed the sword to his neck.

"I'm going to kill you. And your friends too, I wouldn't forget them. Dria, well, I have plans made for her. Does that comfort you?" Hakartir stayed silent. My chains were starting to heat up and become bendable, I just needed a little more time. "But right now I'm dealing with you first. Let's go with some torture first before I finish you off." Husam sent blue sparks into Hakartir's chest, but he stayed silent. I just needed a little more time! "Hmmm this won't do. I want you to scream." He sent another bolt, but his victim stayed silence. "I am getting tired of this. I'm going to finish you off!"

"No you aren't!" I yelled as I swung the pot as hard as I could into Husam's head. "That is for Hakartir. This is for Asha!" I hit him again before he stood up. "This is for Genie!" Another hit. "And this is for everybody else that you have hurt!" I hit him a bunch more times with the pan. "And finally, this is from me!" I yelled as I kicked him as hard as I could in his groin.

He was soon un-moving on the floor.

"Thank you." Hakartir said as he was getting up.

"No thank you. I really mean it." I said. "Now we need to get the others out of the chains and get out of here." The smoke was becoming thick.

With Hakartir's help we soon broke everyone's chains. Without saying a word we all ran out of the room.

"We need to find carpet." Aladdin said. "I think Husam locked him in the weapons room. Once we get him then we will find Mozenrath."

I nodded in agreement.

"Father, we need to get you to a safe place. I don't want something to happen to you." Jasmine told the Sultan.

He nodded in agreement as we ran to the weapons room. When we entered we found carpet trapped under a large chest, and Abu strapped to the top of it.

Aladdin and Hakartir pulled the chest off of carpet while I freed Abu. Abu squeaked his thanks and jumped up on Aladdin's shoulder while we all piled onto carpet.

"But we don't even know where they went! How are we suppose to find them!" I yelled to Aladdin.

"I know someone who will tell us."

Soon we were flying into the dining room, which was now engulfed in smoke and flames, and Aladdin scooped up Husam (who was still unconscious) and threw him on carpet with the rest of us.

We flew out of the palace and into a small crumbling building at the edge of the city. Aladdin was the first to enter carrying Husam and very roughly threw him on the floor. He looked around and found some rope and a rag that we could use as a gag so that he would be somewhat contained.

"So what do we do now?" Hakartir asked.

"We wait for him to wake up. We need him to talk if we are going to find Asha and Genie." Aladdin said confidently.

**A/N: wow I'm just flying these chapters out! But unfortunately after this there will no longer be as quick updates so this is the last chapter for a bit. But I'm not giving up! And thank you so much for your reviews and support and remember to tell me what you think for this chapter!**

**As always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-Idbefat**


	11. TattleTales Tell New Lies

**Chapter 11**

**Tattle-Tales Tell New Lies**

"And what make you think that I would tell you anything?" Husam's voice cracked from the strain.

Husam had woken up a while ago; all the while he was struggling with his bonds. To prevent him from escaping Aladdin pinned his body against the wall with the use of a heavy beam which we all had to lift and place on Husam's legs. Carpet had wrapped himself around Husam's arms and upper body, just in case if the rope broke.

"Because if you don't, I'm not afraid to hurt you." Aladdin said confidently. "And I'm sure that my friends would help me with that process as well."

"I have first dibs." I said looking Husam dead in the eye.

"I would be honoured for you to have your way with me." Husam said in a sassy voice.

I narrowed my eyes, but subconsciously moved closer to Hakartir. I didn't like that man, sure I had won a fight against him, but that was when he was distracted and not focused on me. If I was to go up against him, I would be killed... or worse. I shivered from the thought. Hakartir must have seen this and very slowly he intertwined out hands and started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I blushed, but gave him a small smile to say thank you.

"What has Mozenrath done with Asha and Genie?" Jasmine asked Husam carefully.

He gave a sadistic laugh. "Oh he has big plans for her. Especially since she can give him whatever he desires."

"What do you mean by that?" Aladdin asked.

Husam raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know, why don't you ask the whore over there?" He gestured to me.

"She is not a whore!" Hakartir yelled at him while moving slightly in front of me.

All eyes were on me from that point on, each starring and questioning what I would have to do with this. _Sorry Asha, but I got to tell them. _I thought.

"Well... Asha has these abilities." I stopped to judge their reaction, when nothing came I continued. "The best way that I can describe it... is that she is kind of like a genie, but with a couple of different powers."

"Wait, so she can grant wishes?" Aladdin interrupted.

"No, not really, she grants desires. Instead of using the term 'I wish' they use 'I desire'. But that is not all of it... she has all the powers of a genie, but because she is not bound by anything like a lamp, she has no restrictions."

Husam decided to talk at that moment. "She is a powerful little wench. I even tested her powers out for myself, and they can come in handy."

"What do you mean you tested her powers out?" I asked him.

"Mozenrath ordered me to follow her to see if she was the real deal. I found her in the park, and ended up finding how powerful she really is." He smiled at me.

"You were the one in the park that day?" I almost lunged at Husam, but Hakartir held me back by my arms. "Let me go! He deserves to die!"

"What happened in the park?" Aladdin asked cautiously.

"You probably know some of the restrictions that genie's have right?" Husam said, Aladdin nodded his head. "She doesn't have them. So I desired for her to kill a man... and it worked."

Aladdin's face paled only slightly. I was thinking the same thing he was; if Mozenrath had Asha, how could we stop him.

"She doesn't have a master. So she is not constrained to granting desires for just Mozenrath." I whispered to him. I knew that he heard me, but he just didn't acknowledge it, he was too busy dealing with Husam.

"Where did Mozenrath take them?" Aladdin asked him in a threatening manner.

"And what's in it for me?" Husam said looking indifferent.

"You get to leave with your life." Hakartir said as he grabbed Husam's throat. Aladdin didn't stop him.

"Yes but the question is, once I tell you where they are, will you get to leave with your lives?"

"We can't trust him Aladdin. We should go look for Asha and Genie on our own. He is not going to tell us anything." Jasmine said.

"Then what is it that you want?" I asked Husam. "You must want something."

"I want Mozenrath to succeed." Was all he said.

"Well that doesn't sound very fair. You do all the work while Mozenrath gets all the credit." Hakartir said.

"Yeah, while he is getting everything he wants, you are trapped here. And I don't think Mozenrath would come back to save you." Aladdin joined in. I caught on to what they were doing and joined in myself.

"Why would he?" I said smugly. "While he has the Donno ab Desire, why would he need pathetic minions like you?"

Husam's face started to go red. Our plan was working. "I have always been a loyal friend and colleague to Mozenrath! He would not push me aside like dirty laundry!"

"Well sorry to break it to you but he already has. As we all know he is long gone with Asha and Genie, so why would he keep someone so inferior in his midst, when he has two of the most powerful beings on earth?" Aladdin got up into his face this time.

"That traitor!" Husam bellowed. "If you let me go, I will tell you where they should be."

"And how do we know that you aren't lying?" I asked.

"You don't." He simply stated.

"Then how about you tell us first, and then we let you go?" Hakartir said.

"If that's what it takes..." He sighed. "There is a place in the desert just outside Agrahba to the east, when you go out at night, you will see a strange glow that is the reflection of the moonlight. Go to it and it will lead you to Mozenrath."

We all looked at each other for a moment not believing his story. Aladdin took a step forward and grabbed the edge of the beam, he called us to do the same and slowly Husam was free to leave.

Carpet floated beside me as Husam took off down the steps and into the city streets.

"Aladdin, he was lying, why did you let him leave?" I asked.

"Come on we need to get on Carpet fast." He told all of us. "Sultan, I believe that it is best if you stay here where it is safe." He told the Sultan, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Yes, I do believe that is best. My legs are not as strong as they use to be." He said. "Be careful all of you."

We all nodded and soon we were all flying into the direction Aladdin set for us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"What he obviously told us was a lie, but he is so mad at Mozenrath right now, that he will more than likely deal with his anger himself. He lied to us so we wouldn't get to him first." Aladdin explained.

"So we are following him now?" Hakartir asked.

"Yes, so hopefully soon we will find Mozenrath and our friends as well."

**A/N: another chapter! Im so proud I got this out on time this time! Yeah! Please read and review! If you do I will get another chapter out faster! **

**And thank you to all the people that did review to the last chapter, it is much appreciated! **

**As always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	12. authors note BUT ITS GOOD NEWS!

Authors note for WYD

I don't really know how to start this note but I would first like to state that I am not writing this to say I am giving up on this story. Because I am NOT! It is quite the opposite actually because today I went to finish my long forgotten chapter 12 which was half done, sitting on my USB, only to realize that it was not there. But don't worry! That wasn't my only copy!

I am writing this authors note to state that I am sorry for my very long absence and have seen many reviews stating for me to continue. Which I fully intend to do! But as always life does get in the way of things and sometimes you have to sacrifice writing time for work or school or family. That just happens sometimes.

I started this story when I was 17 and it has been three years since its first appearance on fan fiction and nearly a year or more since I updated. But as I review this story and read over the chapters I notice that there is a lot I should have added in, or some stuff which felt out of place. So as I add more chapters to this story you may see some changes to previous chapters, addition of chapters between 1-11 and/or flashbacks and memories to account for the missing pieces or also a possibility, updates to the story secondary to this **SUBSIST DESIRES**. So there may be some changing and fixing coming up in the near future but I promise this will be finished.

Thank you to everyone reading this story and sending me a review it brightens my day :)

As always,

Ifbookswerefood-idbefat


End file.
